You Look Beautiful To Me
by KeyBella
Summary: It's first grade, Tucker calls Sam Veggie-Girl, and Paulina calls Sam an ugly freak. That makes Sam cry, and who else comes to her rescue but Danny? DxS fluff


A little girl in pink jumper with a purple 'S' on the front, pink and white sneakers, and little pigtails tied with matching purple scrunchies sat in the sandbox waiting for her best friend. All of a sudden someone yelled, "BOO!" in her ear. She smirked, already knowing who it was.

"Daniel, you're late." she teased, turning to a little boy who looked about her age.

The boy had messy black hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a red stripe going horizontally across it, light blue denim jean, and white and red sneakers.

"Well, I'm awfully sorry, Sam." The boy smirked back.

They sat in the sandbox and played for awhile, until Miss. Green, their first grade teacher called them inside. When they got inside, they saw their friend Tucker.

"Sam! Danny! Look!" Tucker called when he spotted them.

A boy about the same age as Sam and Danny ran up to them. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow stick figure eating a hamburger, dark blue denim jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Uggh...must you wear that shirt? It looks horrid." Sam said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"No one asked you Veggie-Girl." Tucker said sticking his tongue out at her as he adjusted his glasses.

"Guys..." Danny sighed. He was always intervening between them. "What'd you want Tuck?"

"Oh, I wanted to show you this picture of a Sloppy Joe, but _Veggie-Girl_ might not like it." Tucker said, glaring in Sam's direction.

"Not 'might not', I won't like it." Sam informed.

Tucker showed the picture to Danny, and Sam coughed.

"Well, I see the sloppy, but I see no _Joe_." she said, looking at the messy picture.

Tucker stormed off angrily, giving Sam a look of annoyance and anger. Danny laughed, and then stopped when a pretty little girl walked in.

She had long brownish-black hair, and wore a pink shirt with a blue jean skirt and black mary-janes.

She spotted him, and smiled. "Hi, my name's Paulina." she said.

"Hi, my name's Danny, that one over there is Tucker, and this...this is Sam." Danny said introducing them all to the new girl.

"Sam? That's a boy's name." Paulina said snottily.

Sam glared at the girl. "My full name's Samantha, I just like to be called Sam." Sam explained icily.

"That's stupid." Paulina said.

"No, it's not. My name's Daniel, but I like to be called Danny." Danny said, defending Sam curiously.

"Oh, well...that's different. You're cute. SHE looks like an idiot with those pigtails." Paulina said.

Sam looked at the girl with fire in her eyes. _'Just who does she think she is? Witch…'_ Sam thought bitterly.

That day, Paulina played with Danny all day, and kept him away from Sam. Sam had finally had enough.

She had been keeping Danny away from her for FOUR HOURS! She stormed over to her, and grabbed her arm harshly away from Danny who was helping her build a house of Lincoln Logs over by the swings.

"HEY! OW!" Paulina yelped.

"Look, who do you think you are? Taking my best friend like that! I should slap you to infinity!" Sam growled.

"Please. I'm just helping you realize something. You're ugly, and Danny doesn't like you anymore. Did you see the way he looked at me when I walked in? I make Barbie look like G.I. Joe." Paulina smirked.

"_You_ look like G.I. Joe." Sam countered back, glaring at her for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

"Look _'Sam'_. You're **ugly**, **dumb**, and **babyish**. Look at yourself, you've got PIGTAILS! It's first grade, and you probably don't even own a tube of mascara do you?" Paulina taunted.

"Face it, you're a freak." Paulina said.

Sam didn't know what to do. Was Paulina right? Is that why she believed what she did, and Tucker called her names like 'Veggie-Girl'? Now, she wondered.

Sam sighed, and than out of no where she...well...

She cried.

She burst into tears. They weren't even pretend like when she wanted something--they were real. Danny heard her, and turned around. There he saw Sam crying and Paulina laughing. Danny ran to them, and glared at Paulina for laughing at his friend's pain.

"What'd you do to her?" Danny asked Paulina in horror.

Paulina laughed and explained what she told Sam, which made Sam cry harder.

"Paulina! Why'd you do that? That was mean!" Danny told her angrily.

"Get over yourself. She'll be fine." Paulina said. "Now let's go play." she grabbed Danny's arm.

"No! I don't wanna play with you! You're mean!" Danny said, pushing Paulina away.

Unfortunately, he pushed her too hard, and she fell down on the hard black asphalt.

"OW! Miss. Green! Danny gave me an owie!" Paulina cried, running to the teacher.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked the sniffling girl.

"I think so." Sam nodded.

"Well, Sam, I would never leave you. You're my bestest friend…and I like your pigtails, they're bouncy!" He demonstrated by bouncing one up and down with his palm.

"And guess what I think about you!" he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think you look beautiful." Danny told her brightly.

Sam smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Danny said.

Sam kissed him on the cheek, and ran off, leaving Danny to make a face.

"Eww...girl cooties...last time I ever try to make her feel better...yuck."

He wiped off the kiss, but smiled to himself as he decided that he would never like Paulina again.


End file.
